peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-09 ; Comments *John is somewhat miffed by the fact that a) he had to watch Liverpool win the FA Cup final from a TV in his office, suggesting that Simon Mayo gets to watch Tottenham Hotspur live, and b) that he has missed the Eurovision Song Contest, which he normally watches every year. *The live performance by Abana Ba Nasary actually started during Andy Kershaw's programme, but they were allowed to continue into the start of Peel's (and he even encourages a couple of encores out of them). Sessions *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy, one and only session. Recorded 1992-03-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' and 1(1) 'start here (includes end of AK show) *Abana Ba Nasery Esiesi Siolle (performed live in studio) *Abana Ba Nasery Abakambi (performed live in studio) *Abana Ba Nasery Sumila Omusiele (performed live in studio) *Abana Ba Nasery Tumeubeba musalaba (performed live in studio) *Abana Ba Nasery Abakhasi bano (performed live in studio) *Abana Ba Nasery Abebi betsingombe (performed live in studio) *Abana Ba Nasery Sowena (performed live in studio) *'File b starts here *Circus Lupus: 'Pulp (LP-Super Genius)' (Dischord) *Futurhythm: 'Transmanic' (12 inch - Sonic Mind Explosion) (MFS) *'File a' ends here *Last Peach: 'Stringlike (7 inch)' (Pomona) :(JP: 'The unwholesome stench of melody creeping into the prgramme.') *Wedding Present: 'Pleasant Valley Sunday (7 inch-B side of Come Play With Me)' (BMG) *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Positive' (Peel Session) *'File 3' starts here *(news) :(JP: 'More melody in the programme. It's got to stop.') *Stereolab: 'Peng! 33 (LP-Peng)' (Too Pure) *Unwound: 'Caterpillar (7 inch)' (Kill Rock Stars) *E-Lustrious: 'On The Ragga Tip (Drown In Dub) (12 inch)' (M.O.S.) *Ed Hall: 'Roger Mexico (LP-Glory Hole)' (Trance Synidicate Records) *'File 1(1)' ends and 1(2) begins :(JP: 'The track was called "Roger Mexico". That's a tall order.') *Atrocity: 'Pol Pot' (CD-The Art Of Death) (Metalcore) *Depth Charge: 'Daughters Of Darkness (Compilation CD-Volume 3') (Volume) *'File b' ends and File c starts here *Manifesto: 'Matter Of Time (CD-Manifesto)' (Fire) *Yammy Bolo & Blaka T: Waiting For A Sound (7" ) Rockers International *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Traffic Jam' (Peel Session) *Half Japanese: 'UFO Expert (CD-Fire In The Sky)' (Paperhouse) :(JP: 'I used to like some of Bob (Dylan)'s stuff once upon a time, but it was a long time ago.') *'File A' begins *Thurston, Kim & Epic: 'Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence (CD-Outlaw Blues)' (Imaginary) *Werefrogs: Don't Slip Away (7") Ultimate TOPP008 *(John suddenly remembers a Werefrogs competition) *Exit 100: 'System Overdrive (12 inch-Metamorph)' (Force Inc./Music Works) *'File 3 '''ends at start of above track *Gut Logic: 'Undecided (CD-Manifestation)' (Anomie) *(JP announces the winners of the competition) *Storyville: 'From Where I Stand' (12 inch) (Nursery) *'File 1(2)' ends and '''1(3)' begins *Booker T & The MGs: 'Can't Be Still (9-CD v/a album - The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Language Of Violence' (Peel Session) *'File c '''ends and' File d''' starts *Yardstick: 'Post-Murder Tension' (LP - Self Relaxation For The Insane ) (SMR Records) *Th' Faith Healers: 'Coffee Commercial Couple (LP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Yami Bolo: 'The Glock War, Gun War (7 inch') (Yam Euphony Music) *Family Cat: 'Steamroller (12 inch)' (Dedicated) *''tape flip File A during above'' *(news) *Little Annie: 'I Think Of You (12 inch)' (On-U Sound) :(JP: 'I should have neatly segued into Sheena Easton's '9 To 5' at that point.') *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'Circumstances (CD-Clear Spot/The Spotlight Kid)' *Winterset: Horse of Mud (Various Artists LP - Expo 1) (Beechwood Records) *Love Inc.: The Comeback (12 inch) Force inc *'File 1(3)' ends *Fall: Deer Park (LP – A Part Of America Therein) Cottage Records *Sonic Violence: Factory (LP – Transfixion) Dreamtime *Capleton: Make Hay (7 inch ) XTerminator *'File d' ends and File e starts *Headcleaner: Bogieman (12 inch) Eve Recordings *Grenadine: Fillings (7" - Triology) Simple Machines SMR•008 *'File A' ends *Baphomet: Infection Of Death (LP - The Dead Shall Inherit) Peaceville *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: Exercise (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Mind you there have been one or two times in the recent past when I’ve thought to myself is democracy such a good idea.’) *Hawks: A Little More Wine My Dear (Various Artists CD – Del-Fi & Donna Story ) Ace *White Kam Kam: Rise (Various Artists LP – Birth Of The True) Sugarfrost *End of the show. * File e continues with 15 minutes of Lynn Parsons. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-05-09 pts 1-3 *2) Peel Show 1992-05-09 *3) Illustrious: Action Swingers *a) 1992-05-09 Peel Show L195 *b) 1992-05-09 Peel Show L182 *c) L103b.aif.mp3 *d) L103a.aif.mp3 *e) 1992-05-09 Peel Show L252 *A) 1992-05-09 Peel Show R204 ;Length *1) Part 1 - 00:45:35, Part 2 - 00:45:37, Part 3 - 00:46:40 *2) 3:00:10 *3) 1:28:37 (to 43:32) *a) 0:31:44 *b) 0:43:44 *c) 0:45:49 *d) 0:43:19 *e) 0:42:23 (Peel show to 0:25:36) *A) 1:34:15 ;Other *File 1) created from CB039 and CB040 of 500 Box. *2) Many thanks to Isector *File a) created from L195 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File b) created from L182 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Files c) and d) created from L103 of SL Tapes *File e) created from L252 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. Recording suffers from wayward radio reception, particularly during the final two tracks. *A) Created from R203 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (dead links - files no longer available in this form) *2) Mooo Server *3) Soundcloud *a) and b) Mooo *c) and d) Mooo *e) Mooo *A) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:500 Box Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes Category:Pates Tapes Category:Isector Category:Rich 200